Lithium meta arsenite (LiAsO2) is not well documented in literature although the corresponding equivalent sodium compound known as sodium meta arsenite (NaAsO2) is well documented in literature. This compound easily decomposes in acid media to arseneous trioxide (As2O3). Since other methods are not available to prepare this compound, as of today there is nothing to write about the disadvantages.